The Horror Within
by Bioniclemaster98
Summary: A short story to give you taste of true horror. Enjoy


The Horror Within

John woke up with a sudden rise that could've easily scared anyone. The speed of it was very suspicious and could make someone ask, "Are you alright?" Sadly, the young man aged 27 didn't have anyone to comfort him in the night. He was breathing heavily and tried to calm himself by staring into the pitch-black darkness. He searched himself to make sure that all of him was together. He made a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream…"he whispered to himself. His dream was unusual and quite horrifying.

He stood in the poorly lit streets, walking towards to his apartment. He didn't want to walk alone, but the streets were unusually quiet. The soft, whistling wind really did made John uneasy and afraid of the area. Then, in a dark alley a woman appeared and stood in front of John. He stopped. He looked at the woman with happiness and suspicion.

"Hi," he said. The woman just smiled. She was very attractive to John. Long black hair, dull blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Of course he couldn't tell what her skin color really was. It was too dark. Her skin looked unsoiled of blemishes or any marks. She had big, red lips that were smeared smoothly with red lipstick. To John, she was skinny and had so-called "curves".

John, who was really dumbfounded because of this random woman, stood there with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Would you like to go somewhere?" he choked. The woman walked back into the shadows and lured John in there as well. He was curious yet a little paranoid of what could happen next. "Uh…hello? You still here?" he asked. He then heard a low growl. The darkness blinded him, so he couldn't see what was even in front of him. "Good night, sleep tight, don't the horror bite!" a creepy voice whispered. Then, something jumped onto John's body and he felt cold and lifeless. John died in this dream.

He looked at the digital clock next to his bed. It was 4:30 am. He thought of what that voice said in his ear. It was terrifying and really did affect John's sleeping. He thought to himself he couldn't sleep, so the man slowly got out of bed and sat on his couch and watched TV.

While he sat there, the phone rang. Who would be calling at this time of the night? He wondered that. He picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the horror bite!"

John almost dropped the phone when the person said that phrase. "Hello? Who the hell are you? You better tell me before I call the cops!"

"Good night, sleep tight, get ready for the fright!"

"Shut up! This isn't funny anymore! Who are you?"

"The horror."

The call ended. John stared at the ground with fright and confusion. The voice belonged to a whisperer, who had probably a smoking problem, but the tone was deadly and it sounded like a murderer. Was the person a murderer? Or was it a prankster that thought this was humorous? Whatever it was, it convinced John that he was being hunted down.

John was able to sleep for the next two hours and had to go to work. While he was walking, his cell phone rang and he answered it. It was his boss. "Where are you?" his boss asked?

"A block away. Why?" John asked.

"Ah jeez…I can't wait to tell this, but when you do arrive, please come to my office," the boss said.

"Got it," John replied.

He hurried to his workplace. When he did, he dropped off his bag and headed to his boss's office. "Michael Fernwork" was in bold and gold words on a plaque next to the door of John's boss's office. The room was very spacious and bright. It had white walls and a very dark burgundy colored carpet. Metallic file cabinets lined up against the wall behind John with a clock in the slender space between the cabinets. John sat in an available chair that seemed confortable. "What did you want to tell me?" John asked. "We have a special meeting we have to attend to in Pennsylvania. And I want you to join me and other people because you have an important part of this company!" Mr. Fernwork explained. "Can you come with us?" John knew that something would keep him up at night if he continued to sleep at his home. Whatever is trying to haunt him, hopefully it won't follow him all the way to Pennsylvania. Besides, he had family there, so he can easily know that he won't be alone when something bad happens. "Yes," John answered. " I will go."

"Great!" his boss replied. "I will meet you at the airport tomorrow!"

John was relieved yet worried because the voice might return tonight and continue haunting him. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow then. The good thing is that I can just spend the couple nights at one of my family's place!" John exclaimed with a smile.

Mr. Fernwork smiled and laughed. "That's great to hear. I'm really hoping you can assist me in this important job! It could extremely change the company around." John nodded in agreement. He exited the room with satisfaction and the confidence for the night. For this man truly had no idea what will happen to him.

In the still and quiet night of John's apartment, John himself was trying to stay silent. He was slowly packing his clothes into the medium-sized suitcase that he bought, and figured out what exactly he should bring. He could just bring a backpack because it is only two nights. However, he wanted to bring as much clothes as he could bring for the business trip. Then, he realized something. He realized that he forgot to call his distant family and ask them if he could stay at their home for the couple of days. He picked up his phone that rested on the table next to him. He dialed the number of his cousin and put the phone to his head.

"Hello?" asked John's cousin.

"Hi Steve, it's me John!" John said happily.

"Oh…hello John. What do you need?" Steve asked in reply.

"I have a job meeting in your state and I was wondering if I could stay at your house for the couple of days! Is that acceptable with your family and you?"

"Oh John! Of course you can. Your nephew and niece haven't seen you since the family reunion! Luckily, we have an extra bed for you to sleep in. How long you staying?"

"Possibly two nights."

"Hmm…" said John's cousin. He was silent for a short time. John then felt sickened and couldn't explain why he felt like he was going to go insane. " Are you still there Steve?" John choked. His sanity…it was dying away. "Sorry, had to check with my wife. She said you could stay for two nights!" Steve said through the phone. "Ok thank you," said John. The call ended. John finished packing his bag and then went to sleep.

Later that night, john was having major problems trying to sleep, but couldn't decipher the reason for his unrested mind. He sat up in his empty and dark bed. "What the hell is wrong with me? Am I suffering from something? Why am I unrested and why the hell CAN'T I SLEEP!" John asked the empty room. He again felt that crazy anxiety of something truly haunting him. Then, there was a knock at his door. "_Am I going crazy_?" he asked himself in his head. He slowly opened the door and saw a hooded figure standing there, with the feeling of death and eeriness. "Uh…hello?" John whispered with total fear. The figure had nothing for a face. Only glowing white teeth and stained with blood. "Good night, sleep tight, see the teeth glowing white!" the figure whispered. John recognized the voice and tackled the figure, lifted the hood, and regretted doing that. Memories and visions stirred up in his brain and were corrupted by hell and horror. He flew back all the way inside of his apartment. The dark figure stood up. "Good night, sleep tight, have fun sleeping tonight!" A creepy laughter floated around the air of the area and the figure disappeared with a flash. John laid there, skin pale from fright, and was extremely scared. It felt like all the happiness of the world just disappeared from him and now there is only depression and complete sadness. This strangeness was just the beginning. Why was that thing there at the front door of his apartment? Was there a reason for this madness? Or was it just all in his head? Whatever the cause of this evil and insanity, John had enough.

John received no sleep that night, yet he had the energy to drive to the airport. He finally met his boss there at the gate and they walked together to the airport and flew off. After they landed in Pennsylvania, they went their separate ways and John drove his rented car to his cousin's house. The day disappeared and night was right behind it. The moon was full and the darkness was lit with the moon's light. John was driving very fast to get to his destination. He decided to turn on the radio to break the silence. It was his favorite music, cheerful and bouncy. He was finally enjoying himself for the first time in months. Then, the radio's static turned on then dead silence. John looked down at the radio and checked each station. No signal. John was getting worried once again and wondered if something will happen. Then, radio static shook the car and a voice came through. "Good night, sleep tight, the darkness is something you can fight!" The eerie words made John turn off the radio. When he looked up, his headlights showed a figure with a deformed, demon face and John screeched the car, having the fear that he ran over someone. He got out and saw no one on the road. He then turned and saw red and white glowing eyes staring at him with anger. John dashed off to his car and drove away. He kept on driving, once in awhile looking back every three seconds.

John was finally relieved and turned the radio back on and classic rock played. He was only a several miles away from the city that was next to his cousin's neighborhood. Then, the radio died again. "How dare you kill me like that!" whispered a voice behind John. He looked at the rear-view mirror and saw a dark figure sit there. "I'm sorry, you were messing with my radio! I'm truly sorry!" John screamed. "That excuse is invalid! You will regret it." The voice continued on. Claws grabbed John's face and blocked him from breathing. The smell terrorized his nose. He couldn't breathe and was about to faint. The claws, however, was grabbing him to his right, hearing the cracking sound of a neck. Then, in an instant, John's neck snapped and his head dangled loosely on his body. The cars swerved off the road and into a ditch; which caused to the car to be destroyed. The car sat there, with nothing left to live for and nothing living in it.

The next morning, a truck drove by the scene of the crash and saw the crashed car. The person quickly called 9-1-1 and the police arrived at the scene of the crime. When John's family heard the news, they all mourned his death and felt completely depressed, including his cousin. What happened to him? This was a question many people asked. Was it someone that scared him off the road? An animal? Was it suicide? Why would he do something like that? All these questions kept the story alive for many weeks. The mysterious death of John Samotny lingered within the woods of the area and the smell of death filled the skies of that area. Reader, do you want to know how John died? No, he didn't die because some creature snapped his neck. It was his insanity and his depression. "How's that even possible?" is what you might ask. Well…

John was depressed for all of his young life. His depression had gone too intense that it literally made him dream of something happy. His loneliness of not having someone with him also contributed to him going insane. He asked one night to the emptiness if he could stop being lonely and as a result, demons joined him in the nights and his mind was corrupted by the evil of Hell. Therefore, demons do exist. They are everywhere. They can be in your house, the place you work, and even on that road John died on.

In conclusion, never ask for something from God if it can have a negative effect on you. Basically, be careful what you wish for. It could end your life.


End file.
